


Pornathon 2011 Week 5 Repost

by psmithery



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: summerpornathon, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psmithery/pseuds/psmithery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/23407.html?thread=23083887#t23083887">this prompt</a>: Merlin get lessons in being sexy. When Arthur succeeds, he has created a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pornathon 2011 Week 5 Repost

It took ten months of hearing Merlin complain about his complete lack of a love life for Arthur to snap.

“I mean, I’m bi, for fuck’s sake. I should be having twice as much sex as most people!” Merlin said, flopping back on the bed.

“Look.” Arthur rubbed a hand over his eyes.“I’m going to say this as nicely as I can. Merlin – you are a lovely guy and anyone would kill to have you as their boyfriend if they got to know you. It’s just, you’re just not very... sexy.”

“I’m sexy!”

Arthur took in his mismatched socks, baggy jeans and the crumpled checked shirt. “You’re really not mate.”

+

A week later, he was starting to regret ever mentioning the word sexy. Or possibly the word shopping.

Merlin tapped his foot impatiently. “Well?” He was still wearing a checked shirt, but just below its hem, Arthur could see a narrow trail of dark hair wending its way down to a pair of very tight black jeans.

“Uh.” Arthur shook his head. “Yeah, you – yeah. Buy those ones.”

+

By week two, Arthur was kicking himself every ten minutes for his own stupidity. He was watching Merlin, whose eyes suddenly seemed very big above his new blue jumper, suck a milkshake through a straw like some bloody pornstar.

As the last dregs disappeared with two noisy gulps, Arthur tried desperately to convince his body that the straw was not his cock.

“Much better,” he said, sounding rather strangled. “Maybe don’t slurp so much at the end, if you can.”

Merlin beamed at him. “Thanks for teaching me all of this, by the way.”

Arthur’s dick twitched hopefully and he attempted a smile. “Any time, mate.”

+

At the end of the third week, Arthur’s top google search had become “chafed penis”. He had just taught Merlin how to pout, and the art of lounging nonchalantly against a bar, and he kept running into him practicing around the flat. He wasn’t even safe in his own room, because Merlin would come bounding in to show him his progress at least six times a day.

“Hey Arthur, check this out.” Merlin popped his head around the door and shot him a sultry look from under his lashes, before breaking into giggles.

“That’s great,” he said, dully.

“What’s got up your arse?”

“Nothing,” Arthur muttered. “Dammit.”

+

After torturing him for a full month, Merlin decided that they needed to test his new skills, and dragged Arthur out to a bar. Arthur grumbled the whole way there as Merlin practiced swaggering in his new jeans. He was an irritatingly fast learner with the right incentive.

+

“Aaaafur,” Merlin slurred, three beers and two shots later, “I think itsssworking. They’re allssstaring at me.”

He was wrapped around Arthur’s side like an overly friendly octopus, close enough that his lips brushed Arthur’s ear as he spoke. Arthur had noticed all the predatory gazes aimed at them, but they didn’t bother him much when Merlin was practically sitting on his lap.

“That’s cos you’re all sexy now.” He grinned goofily. “Sexy sexy Merlin.”

“You should teach me how to dance too.”

“Yes. Sexy dancing. Let’s go.”

+

“They keep groping me.”

Arthur hooked an arm around Merlin’s belly and pulled him flush against his front. “Jus’ dance with me then.”

“How’m I doing?” he asked as he swivelled his hips in time with the music.

“Good. You’re very sexy, Merlin.” Arthur slid his hand down, squeezing in closer.

Merlin twisted round to look at him with dark eyes. “I think you’re pretty sexy too, y’know.”

Arthur’s hand began drifting lower, brushing over his fly.

+

“You may be hot the rest of the time, but you’re rubbish at stripping,” Merlin said, leaning against the pillows, stroking himself while Arthur hopped about.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Arthur smirked. “That can be arranged.” He clambered over him, and Merlin held his gaze until his eyes fluttered closed, giving Arthur’s cock a slow, lazy lick. Arthur’s hips stuttered forward, his cockhead nudging wetly against Merlin’s upper lip.

“Uh, Merlin, can you -” He cut off as Merlin opened his mouth. “ _Please_.”

+

An hour later, they were lying sprawled out on the mattress, Merlin tracing the veins on the back of Arthur’s hand with a finger.

“I have to say, I thought you’d have better stamina.”

“Oi, I have great stamina,” Arthur sputtered.

Merlin smiled smugly at him. “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you.”


End file.
